The Riddles(s)
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: [B-day gift for Puchii] Puchii has decided to solve a case herself. "Where did this riddle come from? This riddle looks like only Sherlock Holmes can solve it!" As those words left Puchii's mouth, Manabe instantly realized whom it belonged to.


**A/N: Sorry if it sucks. R & R. No flames.**

_[B-day gift for Puchii] Puchii has decided to solve a case herself. "Where did this riddle come from? This riddle looks like only Sherlock Holmes can solve it!" As those words left Puchii's mouth, Manabe instantly realized whom it belonged to._

**[The Riddle(s)]**

_Want to find what you seek?  
Flip this envelope open and take a peek!_

Those were the words that were neatly written in kanji on an envelope on Puchii's desk. Unfortunately, soccer practice is out since Kuroiwa-kantoku is absent for some reason; but it gives everyone the time and a day-off after fighting off aliens.

Meet, Puchii, a sweet and loud girl who loves pudding. She has ruffy black hair with reaches down to my shoulder; pitch black eyes but is often seen wearing green contact lenses. She is also kinda short. She is the reserved goal keeper of Shinsei Inazuma Japan.

Puchii couldn't remember whose handwriting it belonged to, but it seemed so very familiar.

But, find what you seek? That seems a bit weird and... kinda freaky, she didn't tell anyone she was looking for something. Or someone.

Shrugging yet curious at the same time, Puchii flipped the envelope open, what she saw was a neatly written riddle.

_This is a letter from He,  
How are you going to find me?  
Go around and ask around,  
My best friend might tell you, or is he bound?  
You know who I am, You know who we are,  
Go ahead and start!_

Puchii sweatdropped, _What kind of riddle is that?! _It's obvious that she only has to ask everyone where _**he **_is. But... the words about a best friend?

"IBUKI! Where are you?! I need to ask you something!" Her voice echoed throughout the hallway, and the said boy... was just behind her.

"You called; Puchii?" an annoyed voice said from behind her. Puchii sheepishly turned around to face Ibuki.

"H-hey Ibuki, I was wondering... where is _**he**_?" Puchii whispered to him.

The white-haired boy shrugged, having no idea.

"GAH! Then what's the point of this riddle?!"

"Wait... riddle?"

"YES! This riddle!" When Puchii was about to shove the envelope into Ibuki's face, it was suddenly another envelope.

"Eh?" Puchii opened the envelope as Ibuki watched her on.

_Hahaha! You never solved my first riddle.  
Look below and don't idle._

Puchii did what she had read to do so, only to see a red velvet envelope on the floor.

_Final riddle, yes, this is,  
Solve this and you shall find what you seek._

Puchii opened the envelope, getting a bit impatient, _I better get this over with so I can go home and eat pudding!~_

"I... guess I better be going now..." Ibuki walked off.

_I am where you want me to be._

Puchii yelled out a wave of tiredness and despair.

Manabe, who was passing by, asked, "Puchii, what's the problem?"

"Where did this riddle come from?! This riddle looks like only Sherlock Holmes can solve it!" As those words left Puchii's mouth, Manabe instantly realized whom it belonged to.

"Well... where do you want _**him **_to be?" Manabe smirked; Puchii realized something- _Manabe was the 'best friend' in the first riddle! Not Ibuki!_

"Well," the girl tapped her chin, "I've always wanted _**him **_to be in where we first met! The-" Puchii stopped talking and was silent.

...

"THANKSMANABEIGOTTAGOBYE!" she rushed off in the speed of wind, ruining Manabe's current hairstyle. The lavender-haired boy grumbled and walked away, trying to find a comb.

As soon as Puchii got to the soccer field at Soccer camp, she saw _**him**_.

Minaho, her boyfriend, in a rosepetal-covered table and chair which both looked like came from a fancy restaurant. Minaho and Puchii were wearing casual clothes, which looked a bit strange since the dinner was quite fancy.

"M-Minaho-kun!" Puchii rushed over to hug her boyfriend.

"P-Puchii-chan! You got my letters!" Minaho blushed red.

"Yeah, but... I've been looking for you everywhere! What's with all this?!" she gestured to the fancy scene.

"Eh? I thought I told Manabe to include this in the letters..." his voice slowly trailed off as he realized something.

"MANABE! I TOLD YOU, NO RIDDLES!" Minaho then turned to Puchii and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Happy Anniversary, Puchii-chan..."

**[End of Fanfic]**

**Puchii said about herself-**

I have a ruffy black hair with reaches down to my shoulder, I have pitch black eyes but I often seen wearing green contact lenses. I'm quite short and I'm a reserved goal keeper in Shinsei Inazuma japan. I'm sweet and loud, also kind and loves to eat pudding :3

I consider everyone as a 'big sister-onee chan' and 'big brother-onii-chan' with kuroiwa kantoku as the 'otoo-san'.


End file.
